1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to land vehicles that are wheeled and convertible, which may be stabilized and handle-propelled by an attendant or alternatively articulated with a towing vehicle, and having laterally spaced wheels and a receptacle body. In a more specific manifestation, the invention pertains to a hand-propelled or vehicle-towed cart which may be collapsed to very small size for storage and transport, and may further be readily reconfigured for use as a transport cart or trailer, and may further be reconfigured for use as a hunting stand.
2. Description of the Related Art
At least some early civilizations, at or predating recorded times, were believed to be relatively nomadic, generally traveling about over relatively large distances both hunting and gathering food. In many cases, early records suggest that man used simple clubs, spears and other basic tools to assist with hunting. There are locations where early man may have also used natural features such as cliffs or the like off which individual animals or herds may have been driven. These types of hunting techniques required very close range or proximity with the hunted animals, and so could be expeditiously conducted at nearly any location, even in relatively close proximity with a permanently-located or temporary village or residence.
More modern equipment has been developed that permits a hunter to be at substantially greater distances from the game being hunted. Exemplary equipment includes various firearms such as rifles and pistols which will fire ammunition hundreds or even thousands of yards. These modern firearms enable a hunter to seek out a relatively concealed location, and then wait for game to pass within reasonable shooting range. The hunter will commonly travel to and from a relatively remote hunting location, and remain relatively stationary there. A hunter may also preferably set up at a small elevation above the ground. This elevation often provides the hunter with a broader view, and may also in some situations reduce the likelihood of being seen or smelled by the game. The elevation also may provide a better shooting angle, depending upon the surrounding topography. A portable stand permits improved hunting in changing locations or in locations where it is not possible or feasible to set up a permanent stand.
A modern hunter will also frequently bring with additional hunting equipment beyond the primary weapon, which might for exemplary purposes be a bow or firearm. The hunter may prefer to bring items of safety, convenience and recreation, such as flashlights, survival kits, food and beverages, different firearms, extra munitions, knives or other cleaning or butchering tools, game calls, extra garments for varying temperatures and possible precipitation, camping gear, binoculars, and many other diverse items selected by an individual hunter as being desirable. If game is in fact killed or bagged, the game will need transported out from the remote location, along with any supplies not yet consumed or spent. Since some hunting locations may be accessible by motorized vehicle and others may only be accessed on foot, it is desirable to enable a hunter to easily transport as much or as little gear as the hunter may prefer, using whatever method is most convenient and desired for a given hunting location.
Once the hunt is finished, many hunters may drag any harvested game from the remote hunting location, either manually or with the assistance of a motorized vehicle such as an All-Terrain Vehicle (ATV) or the like. Unfortunately, manually dragging a larger animal is extremely strenuous, and is harmful to the hide or pelt of the animal. An ATV relieves the manual effort, but still requires that the animal be carefully secured, and the hide or pelt will still be harmed.
Artisans have heretofore recognized the desirability of porting supplies into and out of a remote location, along with porting any killed game out of the remote location. The broader concept of a convertible cart and hunting stand is disclosed, for exemplary purposes in U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,271 by Borries et al, entitled “Hunting stand and game carrier,” the teachings which are incorporated herein by reference. This patent describes a convertible cart and stand which allegedly may collapse for storage, but there is no illustration of how the components are rearranged to enable the deployed and collapsed positions.
A large number of additional patents illustrate other prior art carts and platforms, the teachings of each which are additionally incorporated herein by reference, including: U.S. Pat. No. 2,732,118 by Reinhardt, entitled “Movable elevated work platform supporting structure;” U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,375 by Ray, entitled “Mobile stand for hunters convertible to a hand cart;” U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,787 by McSwain, entitled “Collapsible hunting shelter;” U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,999 by McSwain, entitled “Hunting stand;” U.S. Pat. No. 3,352,379 by Riggs, entitled “Combination tree stand and game cart;” U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,629 by Brunes, entitled “Pack frame and tree seat structure;” U.S. Pat. No. 3,422,923 by Lund, entitled “Convertible combination platform and step for ladders;” U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,155 by Guidara, entitled “Stepladder dolly;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,040 by Fails, entitled “Deer stand and game carrier;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,982 by Strickland, entitled “Tree climbing-hunting and game cart device;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,737 by Cory et al, entitled “Game carrier;” U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,456 by Rohde, entitled “Lookout convertible to a compact dolly;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,020 by Eagleson, entitled “Device for hunting large and small game;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,908 by Freund, entitled “Ladder treestand and trailer rit;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,062 by Laney, entitled “ATV support rack apparatus;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,732 by Daniels, entitled “Portable folding tree stand;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,295,556 by Mullin, entitled “Multipurpose hunting cart;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,192 by Thompson, entitled “Manual pull-type carrier for transporting a large game carcass;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,492,196 by Michno, entitled “Portable deer cart and tree stand;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,720 by Stringer, entitled “Portable game cart;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,780 by Bambrough, entitled “Ladder-based cart apparatus;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,008 by Beardslee, entitled “Convertible tree stand;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,928 by Jury, entitled “Folding portable cart;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,978 by Rhodes et al, entitled “Foldable load conveyance apparatus;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,882 by Griffith et al, entitled “Combination hunting stand and game carrier apparatus;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,538 by Magyar, entitled “Foldable portable tree stand;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,873,582 by Kauffman et al, entitled “Convertible hunting utility cart;” U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,676 by Harbin, entitled “Accessory for allowing use of a tree stand as a game carrier;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,278 by Myers, entitled “Multiple use convertible elevated stand and cart;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,284 by Smith, entitled “Elevatable stands for physically challenged hunters;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,260,864 by Smith, entitled “Game transporting system;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,968 by Hollingsworth, entitled “Collapsible hunting cart apparatus;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,787 by Mason, entitled “Rough terrain carrier;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,375,200 by Harter, entitled “Wheeled carrier and seat assembly for use while hunting with decoys;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,529 by Voorhies, entitled “Climbing tree stand;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,505,707 by Berry, entitled “Combination tree stand, blind and equipment carrier;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,557,867 by Angstadt, entitled “Portable multi-activity outdoor recreation apparatus;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,529 by Darling, entitled “Versatile portable cart;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,635 by Watts, entitled “Multi-purpose deer-hunting cart;” U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,180 by Molliere, entitled “Combination work and recreation cart;” U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,939 by Darling, entitled “Versatile portable cart;” U.S. Pat. No. 7,185,737 by Smith et al, entitled “ATV accessories;” and U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,959 by Davis, entitled “Deer stand and deer carrier rack for an ATV.” Additionally, Webster's New Universal Unabridged Dictionary, Second Edition copyright 1983, is incorporated herein by reference in entirety for the definitions of words and terms used herein.